That's Ginger Ahole, To You!
by Don'tLetThemSeeYourBack
Summary: "George Weasley is minding his own business when a girl stops him in the hallway demanding he go away. It turns out she's pulling a prank. He wants in, but she says no. What happens when Snape gets pranked by mistake?" For now a one-shot. Could be more!


_**Author's Note: **Hey guys, just a few things. First thing's first, thanks in advance for reading my first fanfiction! Next, this particular part takes place in George's second year. This is something that I can see easily turning into more than a one shot, but I'm not sure, so why not tell me what you think after reading it?_

_Although I will say that I MIGHT do this in the girl's point of view if I continue with it... Tell me, would you rather have her point of view, or George's?_

**Disclaimer: My name just so happens to be Becca, not J.K. Rowling. So unfortunately, all the characters of Harry Potter are not mine. :'( **

George Weasley was feeling particularly proud as he made his way through one of Hogwart's many hallways, heading to the infirmary. Earlier in the year George, and his twin brother Fred had joined the Quidditch team as beaters. It might be a little arrogant, but George knew they were damn good as beaters, too. They were in the middle of their second game when Fred took a bludger to the leg. At the time, George was scared out of his wits as Fred dropped off his broom, but all was well. Currently Fred was with Madame Pomfrey getting his leg mended. It was no big deal really, broken bones could be healed in seconds, which was why George wasn't with him already. Fred was the first player to get hurt this season, and that made George happy. Happy because now they had bragging rights, and happy because now he could tease his brother. Lifting his hands behind his head as he walked, he turned a corner, minding his own business when he was thumped on his back. Hard.

"Oy!" George spun around instantly, looking for the offender, "That hur-"

"Shhhhhhh!"

George latched eyes with the one that shushed him. He was almost a whole head taller than her, yet even so he felt as though he was being stared down, and he was. She was furious with him, and he had no idea who she was or what he'd done. "What'd you do that-"

"Shhhh!" The mysterious girl cut him off _again_, and George rose his eyebrows at her as she began to shove him back around the corner he'd just came.

"Hey! Look, I think you've got me-"

"Are you deaf! Stop talking! Or at least stop talking so loud! You could attract a someone!" She hissed, turning around on her heal so quickly, her light blond hair hit him the face. Shielding his eyes, he flinched away to protect himself as a wave of green apple filled the air around him.

"Good God, woman! What are you on about?" George asked, exasperated. He had no idea who she was, what she was talking about, or what she was doing. The girl turned around again, rolled her eyes at him before motioning back towards the hallway she'd pushed him out of. Pointing up at the ceiling, George's eyes lifted and spotted a dozen floating water-filled balloons. Not only that, but two fireworks on either side of waiting balloons, facing downward towards the floor. Then it dawned on George that he'd almost walked under _that_ and he swallowed. Then he realized what this was, and he grinned. George Weasley loved a good prank. "You're pranking? Who ticked you off?"

"None of your bloody business, Ginger. Now go on your way," She waved her hand in a shooing motion, "Just not _this_ way."

"Ginger?" George guffawed, circling her quickly and blocking her way, "The name is George, George Weasley. Who are you?" George had yet to meet anyone at Hogwarts that excluded him from a prank, besides the Slytherins. A quick glance at her robes revealed that she wasn't a Slytherin. This girl was a Gryffindor, why hadn't he seen her before?

The crossed her arms in a huff, trying to passed him as she answered quickly, "Just call me Pen."

"Pen?" George laughed, trying to get a rise out of her, "What kind of name is that?"

"It's my name Ginger, now leave!" She stopped moving, and her eyes moved up to his as they were both silent, listening. Footsteps... Someone was coming!

Without a word the both scrambled back around the corner, George just behind her, easily able to peak around the corner, his head above hers. George heard Pen whisper a swear word as they watched Professor Snape turn the corner at the other end of the hall. Obviously, he was not who she was expecting. George snickered, and reached for his wand, there was no way he was missing a chance to bomb Snape, even if this wasn't his own prank.

"Nooo!" Pen whispered, latching on to George's wand before he had the chance to set off the balloons.

"Woman! It's my wand!" George struggled, forgetting about Snape all together and starting to struggle with the temperamental blond. She had a choke-hold on his wand, and soon they were struggling so hard the were actually stepping in circles.

"You twit! It's _my_ prank!" She countered, the rubber-band holding her hair back snapped, her hair tumbling down around her shoulders. "Ow! Sasquatch!" She shouted as George stepped on her foot, causing them both to go down. George, now angry, flicked his wand in the direction of the balloons, setting them off just to spite her.

Professor Snape, having long sense spotted the two quarreling students, rolled his eyes as he slowly made his way across the hall. He couldn't see who they were, but he had a feeling they were Gryffindors. That was when it happened. He saw the students go down, and suddenly a serious of loud popping sounds occurred followed by his greasy head being dowsed in water. It just kept coming, and coming, and coming until he was soaking wet. For a moment he didn't move as the rage surged through him. Slowly he reached up and moved the wet hair from his eyes. He took another step forward when loud screeching noises filled the hallway. Professor Snap looked up just in time to see the fireworks heading his way, his eyes widened as he tried to run for it. The fireworks, not actually aiming for him, but his feet. They hit the floor, and began making popping noises. Afraid his feet would catch fire, he jumped up quickly, doing a strange dance that was actually quite hilarious. Not to Professor Snape though. Luckily, his cloak fell off, covering the remaining bit of the bewitched fireworks, and putting them out. Slowly he turned around to glare at the two students still sitting on the floor.

"Oh, you idiot!" Pen shouted, punching George hard on the arm, causing him to fall over. He'd been amused by what he'd seen, however, he'd thought that was all of the prank. George watched as, from the nearby window, a pair of bewitched scissors flew in quickly. Heading for Snape, none the wiser as his back was turned. He did yelp, indicating the snipping little fiends had gotten through his clothes to his skin. He turned around just as the scissors made it out the window, and the two students groaned in disgust. Pen slapped her hands over her eyes before shouting, "EW! Snape-butt!"

George, probably not helping their case, added in, his eyes squinted almost shut, "Yeah, I'm blind."

The scissors had done their damage, and indeed, a large hole had been cute into the seat of Snape's pants. It could even be seen where the they had accidentally snipped him. A small trail of blood on his left cheek. Snap turned around quickly, his hands behind him as he struggled to pick up his cloak. Wrapping it around his waist, he quickly made his way toward the children. His was not flushed, the same sickly white it always was. Though he _was_ a bit out of breath.

"Well, well, well," He said through his teeth, his same sarcastic monotone in tact, "A Weasley, and Sandrine Penelope Knightley, an uncommon, but predictable match."

"Sandrine?" George demanded, looking at her. She'd given him a fake name!

Professor Snape ignored George's interruption, and continued on, "I'd say fifty points each from Gryffindor. Not only that, but I have over one hundred cauldrons used in my classes I'm sure the both of you will love cleaning tomorrow in detention. However, don't worry if you don't clean them all, I'm sure you'll eventually get them all cleaned, considering I'll be seeing the both of you for detention for the next month."

"Month!" Pen echoed back, glaring at George. This was _not_ meant for Snape, and this was all his fault.

Without acknowledging them, Snape moved passed, walking a bit more quicker than usual, heading towards his office. Pen groaned, falling back on the floor before blowing her hair out of her face. She was used to getting detention, but a whole month's worth?

"Seriously though, Sandrine?" Leave it to George to break the silence.

"Shut up, Ginger! Didn't you listen to him?" Pen sat back up to look at him, "My middle name is Penelope. Pen. Understand?"

"Yeah...but...Sandrine? Really?"

"Shut up!" She growled, punching him again. "This is all your fault! That wasn't your prank to pull, and you couldn't just go away!" She kept punching him.

"Ow, ow, ow! Okay! OW!" George tried to block her but it was no use. By the force of her punches George fell back, and Pen fell on top of him. Their noses brushed, and the both of them froze. Her eyes widened, and for the first time George noticed they were a bright, sparkly green color.

After that one peaceful second Pen shoved off of him, punching him one last time before muttering, "Asshole."

"Correction!" George chimed in cheekily, fully aware of the pink in her cheeks, "That's _Ginger_ asshole, to you."


End file.
